Lyle Della-Verde
| clubnumber = n/a | debut = U21 Middlesbrough U21 (a) (19 Nov 2012) | lastapp = U21 Middlesbrough U21 (a) (19 Nov 2012) | firstgoal = n/a | lastgoal = n/a | joinedfrom = Southend, Undisclosed - 20 Aug 2011 | leftfor = | leagueapps(gls) = U21 1 (0) | allapps(gls) = U21 1 (0) | otherclubs = Tottenham (youth) Southend (youth) | international = | apps(gls) = }} Lyle Della-Verde is a midfielder currently at Fulham. He is capable of playing anywhere in the middle of the park from a winger to a box-to-box midfielder, and can also play as a support striker occasionally. He joined the club in August 2011 from Southend, and began as a second-year scholar. He was also part of the squad who became Academy champions in 2011-12. = Career = Before Fulham Lyle was part of the academy set-up at fellow Londoners Tottenham Hotspur until he was released when he was just 12 years old. The following season in 2008-09, he joined the academy at Southend, and it was here that he begun to flourish as a young player. The help of youth coach Ricky Duncan at Southend saw Lyle grow into a much more mature player, leaving behind issues regarding his attitude, and this eventually led to him being given a few appearances as an unused substitute in the first team - the first against Macclesfield in an FA Cup 1st Round Replay when he was only 15 years old. Two more spots on the bench followed later in the season in League Two fixtures against Torquay and Barnet. It was, however, his FA Youth Cup appearances in 2010-11 which caught the eye of many scouts and clubs; one of which Wolves who were believed to be in the forefront for his signature before he joined Fulham. Fulham On 20 August 2011, Lyle had confirmed on his Twitter account that he had signed a deal at Fulham, and he joined up as a first-year scholar with the club. He played a big part in the successful 2011-12 season for the U18's, which culminated in them becoming national champions. He enjoyed great success in his debut season with the Cottagers, which included two hat-tricks against Watford U18 and Bristol City U18 in March 2012. Unfortunately, he gained an ankle ligament injury in an U18 league match against Charlton at the start of April, which forced him out of the rest of the season and thus the Premier Academy League Final. In the following season, Lyle made his U21 debut for Fulham as he came on as a 76th minute substitute away at Middlesbrough U21. During a mid-season trip to Germany for an indoor tournament with the U18's in January 2013, Lyle got injured during a group match in which he damaged his medial collateral ligament, meaning he missed around 3 months of the 2012-13 season until his return in April. Career Statistics U18 squad *Incomplete data U21 squad Fulham Matches U18 squad U21 squad External links and references Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:England